Distorted Reality
by LVrox51
Summary: Being a Teen Titan was a weird job, no matter who you were. Girl or boy. This is the Teen Titans genderbended! Contains Confident!Kor, Spunky!Robyn, Momma!Cyber, Flirty!Beast Girl, and Oh-woe-is-me!Revan and also many shenanigans.


**DISTORTED REALITY**

**By LVrox51**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Nor have i and i never will. No profit is being made from this story. **_

_**Author's Note: Okay, so this story is a AU (alternative universe) in which all of the kids genders are switched. None of the adults like Slade, Batman, or the Doom Patrol. Also, there are different personality traits, just like the summary said. Confident!Kor, Spunky!Robyn, Momma!Cyber, Flirty!Beast Girl, and Oh-woe-is-me!Revan. Also, all of these names are from Carrinth's comics from Deviantart; check those out, those are sone of the funniest comics I've ever seen.**_

_**So, without further ado, I give you **__**Distorted Reality. **_

An enraged roar echoed across the Gordianian ship. A door at the end of a hallway was pounded upon as the yell grew louder, accompanied by several grunts. Four Gordianian guards stood outside near it, growing increasingly more fearful as the door was pounded on some more.

"The door will hold?" asked a guard.

"It must, Lord Trogar had commanded it," replied another.

"But if it doesn't?" said the next

"Then, Zorg, help us all," answered the last.

The door was knocked down as the figure with glowing green eyes stood, panting heavily.

"Zengtha ru maka, keth zengtha roar!" shouted the figure, running towards the guards.

The figure stepsided a jab from a guard's spear, he then threw the guard into the wall. He quickly did the same to the other three, but the last one was accidentally thrown into a big red button, which started an alarm immediately, the ship flashing red

"Heska roar!" yelled the figure, slamming his hands on the ground. The floor of the ship split, and the figure jumped out, flying in space towards a nearby green and blue planet.

* * *

Sirens wailed as a man turned the corner in Jump City. He seemed to be running from something, most likely the police due to the big bag slung over his shoulder. He grinned to himself as he saw a police car pass the alley he was at.

"Like taking candy from a baby, " he said.

Suddenly, a staff smacked the man on his cheek. The man looked up to see a teenage girl dressed in green pants, a red shirt with a R on the front, a black and yellow cape, and a mask, her long black hair in a ponytail. Her skin was a pale peach color.

The man stood up wobbly and the girl then quickly swiped his legs out from under him and he went tumbling into the ground. She then took the bag from him.

"Like taking candy from a baby, " she remarked smugly.

The man tried to stand up again but failed, he then looked at her. He blinked, seemingly recognizing her.

"Woah, Robyn? This ain't your city! And aren't you supposed to be with the Batman?" He asked.

"Just moved here, idiot. And from now on, I work ALONE. No partnerships with daddy-bats anymore," replied Robyn.

She moved to tie him up, but was momentarily distracted by a giant green flash streaking across the sky. When it left her view, she heard a loud crash and a lot of screaming.

Robyn then looked back at the criminal she just caught, who was trying to crawl away.

"Now, where do you think you're going?" She asked.

She quickly tied up the thug, who sighed. She then was about to run out of the alleyway, when she heard a spluttered yelp of fear.

"Woah, woah, woah," said the man, "you can't just leave me here?"

"Don't worry," replied Robyn, "the police will find you. You know. Eventually. You just better hope no one else finds you."

The man glanced towards either sides of him and then looked back towards Robyn, who wasn't there. He heard a cackle, the sound echoing around the alley. It made it sound like she was everywhere and nowhere at the same time; however the man knew that she was gone.

* * *

Robyn saw a huge metal pod in a crater in front of the pizza place. Rubble was dispersed around the crater. She suspected an alien, and she didn't doubt other people thought the same; the questions was though, was this alien friendly or not?

Robyn observed the crowd forming around the pod from her spot on top of a car. Being the 21st century, many people had out their cell phones and where taking pictures.

There were a sudden noise and the pod door slid open, causing several people to gasp. The door revealed a tall teenage boy about Robyn's age. His skin was orange, his red hair was a little longer than shoulder length and pulled into a low ponytail, the boy's clothes were a black shirt with armor for sleeves and black pants with black boots, he had some kind of metal headband, and his eyes were a bright green. The peculiar thing about him, besides being an alien and having orange skin, was that his hands were bound together with metal.

Robyn observed as the alien stepped out of the pod, he gazed inquisitively at the crowd. Then one person snapped a picture of him with the flash on, blinding the alien. He let out a roar of rage, his green eyes now glowing, and slammed his metal-bound hands onto the ground. The ground shook and the people in front of him screamed.

Robyn jumped off the car, ready to attack if need be. It was a good move as the alien started breaking everything in sight.

"Woah, woah," said Robyn, coming over to the alien, staff pointed in front of her for protection. "Calm down."

The alien yelled at her in another language and swung at her, missing Robyn's duck by inches.

"So that's how you want to play it, huh? Fine, two can play that game."

The alien swung at her again, however Robyn jumped over his swung and, with a flip, kicked the alien in the head. She land on her feet perfectly.

The alien stumbled to the side and regarded Robyn carefully. He then attacked, swinging ruthlessly. His attacks became more frustrated as he kept missing the teenage girl, who jumped, flipped, or slid to dodge.

The girl finally managed to get in a hit, she swing her bow staff into the alien, and she sent him flying into a nearby car. The car then shattered.

Robyn observed the car curiously, and was snapped out of her observation when her staff then shattered as well.

The alien got up and then looked at another car which wasn't dented. He then slid his for under the car and picked up the whole car with his foot, threw it in the air, and then swung at the car, causing it to fly towards Robyn. Robyn dropped to the ground to avoid it. She watched as the car flew into the building behind her.

"Super strength, got it," she muttered.

She then disappeared into the shadows, like Batman taught her. She watch from where the alien stood at the spot she just was at dumbfounded. He scanned the area. She laughed as she jumped from car to building to car and the alien couldn't locate her.

She was finally at where she was completely unnoticed directly behind the alien and she silently ran towards him and kicked him in the back of the head, however his reflexes were good and he grabbed her ankle. He swung the teenage girl into the ground.

She laid there, groaning, while the alien raised his arms to strike. He was about to slam his hands down when he was knocked to the side by a green Mountain goat. The goat then morphed into a green-skinned teenage girl a little younger then Robyn herself.

The girl had shoulder-length green hair a bit darker than her skin, dark green eyes, a black and purple unitard, black tights, and black and purple sneakers. She had a grin and she saluted to Robyn.

"Ex-Doom Patrol member Beast Girl, ma'am. Ready to help!" She said formally, as of she was reciting something from a book.

She then squinted at Robyn and her eyes widened in recognition. "O-M-G! You're Robyn, aren't you?…Ma'am" she added as an afterthought.

"Yeah, I am and don't call me ma'am," replied Robyn.

"Oh thank God."

"Beast Girl was it?"

"Yep!"

Robyn jerked her thumb towards the ground, where the alien was slowly getting up, dazed.

The alien yelled again in another language, Robyn had the suspicion he was cursing, and swung now at Beast Girl. She then morphed into a cheetah and ran between his legs. Robyn then landed a punch to the guy's stomach, which hurt both him and her.

"Wow, he's solid," said Robyn, shaking her hand.

"You know, he'd be pretty cute if he wasn't, you know, hostile," remarked Beast Girl. "That's a huge turn off."

The alien yelled again and glanced to the side, where the was a huge bus. He then glanced towards the girls. He quickly ran towards the bus and kicked it towards the two girls. It went flying and almost landed on them except another figure in sweatpants and a sweatshirt, hood up, jumped in front of both Robyn and Beast Girl. The bus landed on the figure and Beast Girl gave a large gasp.

Then Robyn heard a grunt and the figure in front of her stood up holding the bus. Robyn suspected a female by the looks of it.

"Yo! Are you messin' up my neighborhood? 'Cause that ain't cool!" yelled the figure. Definitely female, decided Robyn from her voice.

"It's not our fault!" shouted Beast Girl. "Hottie over there started it!"

Robyn resisted the urge to laugh from Beast Girl referring to the hostile alien as 'hottie'.

The new girl put down the bus right in front of the three. Robyn finally got a good look at her but couldn't see much because of her hood. She did, however, notice one of the girl's eyes were a glowing red and she seemed a bit older than Robyn.

The alien had continued destroying everything in sight.

"Let's wait here and then when we see the right moment, attack, " decided Robyn.

"Woah, who here made you leader, 'cause I don't remember that vote, " replied the red eye girl.

"Well-"started Beast Girl but Robyn cut her off.

"I'm pretty sure I have more fighting experience than you," replied Robyn.

Suddenly, some kind of black energy wrapped around the bus the girls were hiding behind. The bus then exploded, startling the girls

Beast Girl and the red eye girl stared at the bus in shock, however, Robyn suspected it was someone else who did that. She surveyed the area.

"Who did that?" asked Robyn.

The three girls turned around, pressing their backs against the now destroyed bus. They put there hands out in front of them for protection.

All of a sudden, the ground in front of them turned black and a cloaked figure came out from the ground.

"I did," replied the figure.

"O-M-G, it's a vampire!" screamed Beast Girl.

"It's not a vampire, I think it's another alien," replied the red eye girl.

"I'm pretty sure he's just a person," said Robyn. She then looked towards the figure. She could see why Beast Girl thought he was a vampire; the guy had a long, dark blue cloak, a black shirt, black pants, a gold belt with red orbs, and black boots. Robyn couldn't see part of his face because of his hood, but the part she could see made it clear that his skin tone was a light gray. His eyes were a purplish blue.

"I don't think fighting the alien, and I'm not an alien, is the answer," he said.

"Then why did you blow up the bus if fighting isn't the answer?" asked Beast Girl cheekily.

"I needed to get your guys' attention," he said, glaring at Beast Girl.

"That's stupid!" said the red eye girl. "Look at him"-she pointed towards the alien who was still destroying the now empty street-"he's gonna wreck the whole city."

"He's confused and scared and angry," answered the guy.

"Well, we certainly didn't know the last one," said Beast Girl, rolling her eyes, "I mean he's just blowing up the whole city."

The guy snapped his fingers, his eyes glowing white, and a car next to him encased itself in black energy and blew up. His eyes turned back to normal and his glare at Beast Girl turned even darker than before, the unspoken threat in the air. "He wasn't mad at you guys at first, but now, since you attacked him, his anger and his fear spiked up almost double."

"Alright, we'll try the calm, rational approach," sighed Robyn. She held up her hands in an 'I surrender' and approached the rogue alien.

When the alien saw that she was approaching, he yelled at her. Maybe it was because the creepy cloak guy told her, but this time he sounded scared; she heard the tremor in his voice.

"Easy, I just want to help," said Robyn carefully. She tried to show though her body language that she didn't want to hurt him. She kept approaching steadily and calmly.

The alien watched her as she got closer, when Robyn was within 2 feet he swung at her. Robyn was expecting this and she ducked, grabbed a lock picker out of her belt, and then grabbed the alien's metal-bound hands.

"See…friendly," she remarked.

Robyn turned over the alien's hands to find the lock and stated picking it. She was vaguely aware of the alien regarding her curiously, like he was unsure whether or not she was trying to hurt him. Finally, she managed to open the lock and the metal slid off the alien's jabs smoothly.

"See," she said smugly.

Suddenly, a rough hand grabbed her arm and yanked her forward as the alien kissed her. He then pushed her to the ground.

"If you wish to not be harmed, then you will leave me be!" commanded the alien, suddenly speaking English. The alien then flew off, leaving Robyn on the ground.

Robyn pulled herself off the ground, wiping her mouth on the sleeve. She then spat on the ground and wiped her mouth again. "Gross," she muttered. She then walked over to the others.

She saw the red eye girl was chuckling while Beast Girl was giggling. The cloaked guy, however, kept his poker face on.

"What?" demanded Robyn.

"Well, we know he's cute, but is he a good kisser?" asked Beast Girl.

The red eye girl burst into a round of hysterical laughter. "Girl, you gotta tell us."

Robyn glared at the two. "Well, its been nice meeting you guys, but I have to go."

"Wait, you going after the alien?" asked the cloaked guy.

"I have to find out of he's a threat!" said Robyn adamantly.

"More like find out if pretty boy will give ya another smooch!" howled the red eye girl in laugher. Beast Girl started laughing so hard she had to lean on the red eye girl for support.

"That's really immature," said the cloaked guy.

"Whatever. Bye," said Robyn, turning around. She then felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned back around to see Beast Girl, still snickering.

"Sorry. Sorry. But you know we could, like, totally come with you to find hottie. And we won't even joke around too much, three to four jokes tops!" said Beast Girl.

"No thanks. I just got out of a partnership, not really looking for a new one," replied Robyn.

"Girl, ya gonna take on pretty boy by yourself?" asked the red eye girl.

"Well, he might not attack me," said Robyn.

"Didn't you hear him?" asked Beast Girl, she then pitched her voice lower. "'If you wish not to be harmed, you will leave me be' and all that jazz."

"Thanks, but I'll be fine. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," said Robyn. With that Robyn left the group.

* * *

Beast Girl glanced towards the others. The cloaked guy like totally freaked her out, but she could deal with that. Even if she was totally convinced he was a vampire. The sweatpants, sweatshirt girl was cool. She was funny too. Beast Girl may have to give the girl some fashion tips, though; the girl looked like she was going to yoga class.

She decided that she wanted to hang out with them. The girl was bored and frankly her social life was spiraling down the drain of nonexistent. Besides, these guys had superpowers too or whatever, so she wasn't a freak when with them.

"So, you guys want to hang out?" asked Beast Girl.

The vampire glared at her. "No."

"Come on, Mr. Vampire! Let's do something fun! Like get pizza!" Beast Girl turned towards the yoga girl. "You like pizza, don't you?"

Yoga girl raised an eyebrow at Beast Girl. "Who doesn't?"

"I dunno? Mr. Vampire, you like pizza?"

"1) I'm not a vampire, 2) yes, I do like pizza, and 3) I'm not hanging out with you."

Choosing to ignore the vampire's first and last statements, Beast Girl grabbed yoga girl's arm. "Come on; me, you, and Mr. Vampire are getting pizza!"

"I dunno. That might not be the best idea," objected yoga girl.

"Finally!" said Mr. Vampire. "Someone sees sense!"

Beast Girl choose to ignore Mr. Vampire again, he was just being a stick in the mud.

"Why not?" asked Beast Girl to yoga girl.

"Well, you're a good kid, honey, but I dunno if you'll like to hang out with me."

"Why not? You're funny and can pick up a bus!"

Yoga girl sighed. She then grabbed the back of her hood and pulled it down, revealing half of her face was electronic, like a Cyborg. The eye on her robotic half of her face glowed red. She had dark skin on the half that wasn't metal and a blue eye. She had half a head of real hair, which was put into cornrows which reached about her mid-back. The half that was robotic had bright blue tentacle-thingies that probably was the robot equivalent of cornrows which reached mid-back as well.

"Woah! That's, like, so cool!" exclaimed Beast Girl.

Yoga girl raised an eyebrow. "Ya really think so?"

"Totally! Your like Robot man 2.0! Hey, you think I can call you that?"

"What? Robot man 2.0? No."

"How about Cyborg?"

"Nah."

"Yeah, too boring. How about Cyborga?"

"Hell naw."

"Why don't you just call her Cyber?" asked Mr. Vampire.

For the living dead, his idea was pretty good.

"Cyber...that ain't half bad," mused yoga girl.

"There. Now you two can be best friends for forever or whatever it is. I'm going," announced Mr. Vampire.

He's such a stick in the mud. Honestly, Beast Girl didn't think the guy could have fun even if he tried; he acted like he totally hated everything. Maybe she could get him to tell her his name, then they'd all be on equal terms and then they could get pizza.

"Come on, Mr. Vampire! We're getting pizza! Don't you like pizza, Mr. Vampire? You said you did. Wait, do vampires eat pizza?"

Something inside Mr. Vampire snapped when she said that and he glared at Beast Girl once again. Suddenly, about 5 cars blew up, like 2 dozen windows shattered, and 9 street lamps melted. The weird thing was that they were all surrounded by black energy, like Mr. Vampire's. Beast Girl thought maybe Mr. Vampire didn't have complete control over his powers because he looked at a melted lamppost in shock.

However, he then looked back at the two girls. "I'm not a vampire and don't call me 'Mr. Vampire'! My name is Revan! RE-VAN! Re. Van."

Beast Girl smirked; just like she planned. "So now since we all know each others' name, and if you didn't know mine is Beast Girl, let's go get pizza!"

"Alrigh', come on, Revan, " said Cyber.

Mr. Va-Revan let out an exasperated sigh, and then melted through the ground.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, grass stain," said Cyber.

Beast Girl knew she would like this girl. "Know any good pizza places, tin can?"

Suddenly, there was a noise and Beast Girl looked up to see a huge space ship. The spaceship then launched a huge metal thing as tall as a building into a nearby Island. Beast Girl was vaguely reminded of a torch. Instead of fire, however, a hologram appeared above the huge metal rod.

In the hologram, the was a some kind of lizard, which looked humanoid in nature, with wings and wearing a crown.

"Earthlings," announced the lizard king in a deep voice, "an escaped prisoner has taken refuge on Earth. We are here to recapture the escaped alien, nothing else. You will not be harmed as long as you follow our rules: don't aid the prisoner in escape and do not interfere with the guards attempting to capture the prisoner. Any breach with these rules and we will not hesitate to annihilate your pathetic excuse for a city."

The hologram then flickered and disappeared.

"So, they're looking hottie?" Beast Girl asked Cyber.

"Yes," replied another voice. Beast Girl jumped, and turned around to see Robyn.

"What? Didn't you leave like 10 minutes ago?" asked Beast Girl in disbelief.

Robyn raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Knowing she wasn't going to get an answer, Beast Girl sighed.

"So we just gotta find pretty boy, huh? That ain't sound too tough," said Cyber.

"Where's the cloaked guy?" asked Robyn. "We could use him."

"We? But I thought you-" started Beast Girl but Robyn cut her off once again.

"I guess I can team up again just this once," said Robyn smiling.

Beast Girl gave a loud squeal. "O-M-G, I'm going to work with THE Robyn!"

"Girl, we still don't know where Revan is and we need him," said Cyber.

"No, you don't," drawled a familiar voice. Beast Girl gave a slight scream in surprise.

"Dammit! Stop doing that!" She said angrily towards Revan, who had appeared in front of her.

"That's Revan?" Beast Girl heard Robyn whisper quietly and by the slight sound of moving fabric, Beast Girl suspected Cyber nodded in response.

"Well, Revan, we need help trackin' down pretty boy 'n' finding out who to side with," said Cyber.

"You don't want me," he replied soberly.

"Why not? We could use your black-magic-thingy-explodey," said Beast Girl.

"You don't want me," repeated Revan. "If you knew what I am…just trust me."

"We know enough, " said Robyn, dismissing his warning. "Now, enough with the angst. You could suffocate someone with it and we have an alien to track."

* * *

Cyber glanced at Robyn. The young teenager was well known throughout the country for her work with the infamous Dark Knight. It was unknown to a lot of people whether or not the Caped Crusader actually had superpowers, leaving Cyber with the question over whether or not Robyn had any superpowers either. From what she saw, however, the Girl Wonder was just a super skilled ninja. She seemed quite nice though and Cyber was fine with her, even if she did have the tendency to be a bit bossy and assume she's the leader.

The cybernetic teen looked at Beast Girl. The girl was from the Doom Patrol and quite excitable. Cyber was quite confused because based on her knowledge on the Doom Patrol when Beast Girl had told Cyber, they were all much older (and legends). However, Cyber didn't care because the girl's heart seemed to be big and in the right place. She also seemed to be quite mischievous, which Cyber respected.

Then there was Revan. Mr. Full of thousands of answers yet giving none. Guy said that they wouldn't trust him if they knew what he was, which begged the question: what was he? He said he wasn't an alien. What the hell could be worse then being half robotic? And Lord knows with his black magic he does, making stuff blow up. Cyber had to agree with Robyn though on her little angst talk that she gave him. He was deadly depressive. Cyber wondered if he had any friends with all the brooding and loner attitude.

"We need to find the alien," said Robyn. "Any ideas."

"I gotta sonic analyzer built in my arm," said Cyber, rolling of her sleeves and showing them her robotic arm. She fiddle with a few dials to make sure it was right. "If he's 'round ya'll know. "

"Oh! And I can turned into a bloodhound! I can, like, totally pick up his scent!" said Beast Girl, morphing into a dog.

Revan closed his eyes. "The alien's close, " he said suddenly, eyes snapping open. Cyber started at him in shock along with Beast Girl in bloodhound form and Robyn. "I can sense things," he explained a little uncomfortable.

What did she tell you? Cyber knew this guy was weird.

Cyber heard a beep come from her arm and she looked at it. There was the steady boom-boom! of the the alien's heartbeat. "I got pretty boy's heartbeat!"

Beast Girl morphed back to human. "Oh! I picked up his scent," she said. "But...he smells sooo bad. Eww! He smells like-"

Robyn put a hand over Beast Girl's mouth. "We don't want to know."

"Come on, green bean, ya know where to go, right?" asked Cyber.

Beast Girl nodded and morphed back into a bloodhound. She howled and then started walking away.

Beast Girl led them towards the local movie theatre.

"He's in there," added Revan.

Beast Girl morphed back into human and nodded.

Robyn went over to the theatre. "Well, come on guys."

Cyber and the others followed her into the theatre. There was the alien, like Beast Girl said. He wasn't, however, destroying things like previously.

"Uh…those taste, like, so much better without the wrapper. You'll probably get a stomach ache," said Beast Girl towards pretty boy. He was scarfing down candy like there was no tomorrow.

"Why are you here?" asked Robyn, towards pretty boy. However, he kept ignoring her. Robyn glared at the back of his head. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" she said angrily, reaching into her belt and throwing some kind of metal thing at the space next to him.

Pretty boy turned around glaring at them, eyes glowing; Cyber expected him to start attacking them. Lord knows he didn't hold back before. However, he made no move to attack.

"Hey! Hottie! Why are they after you?" questioned Beast Girl this time.

Pretty boy looked towards Robyn angrily. "I told you to leave me be, yet here you are. Why? For what purpose did you free me?" he asked suspiciously

Robyn looked startled. Cyber suspected that if she didn't have that mask on, she would be raising an eyebrow. "I was...uh… just being nice."

"…Nice…" said pretty boy, "we do not have this word on my planet! Closest is rutha; weak!"

Cyber hoped that he wasn't one if those people; kindness is a weakness or whatever. Such bull. She had to set him straight.

"Yeah well, 'round here nice means nice!" she said. "'N' if you want us to keep bein' nice, ya betta tell us why big, bad lizard king wantcha as prisoner!"

Finally, pretty boy's eyes stopped glowing. He looked down at hands sadly. "I am not a prisoner…I am prize," he said. "The Gordianians plan on delivering me to the Citadel. They plan on making me live out the rest of my days as their servant."

"And the Citadel. They are-?" asked Revan.

Pretty boy clenched his fists. He then looked at Cyber and the others. "Not nice."

Aww, poor guy just wanted to be free. Cyber felt bad for pretty boy. She apparently wasn't alone.

"Then you're not going," said Robyn authoritively. "Simple."

"Then what are we going to do?" asked Beast Girl. "We're going to fight off a whole army of space lizards? 'Cause, like, didn't they say that they'll destroy the city."

"We don't have a choice," replied Robyn.

"Then get prepared to fight," said Revan. "The other aliens are here."

As if on cue, one of the theatre's walls broke down. Standing out with metal spears, the lizards glared at pretty boy.

"Stand down and we won't have to hurt you," said one of them.

"Funny," said Robyn. "I was just about to say the same to you." She reached into her yellow belt and pulled out another one of her metal things. She then threw one at the lizard who spoke, tying it up. She then attacked, the others, she sent a whirl of punches and kicks their way. She then occasionally threw one into another.

Cyber knew the girl was going to get herself killed. She looked behind to see a fire hydrant. She took it, swung it like a javelin, and then let it go, sending it into three lizards.

That had apparently awakened the others who had just been watching. Revan encased part of the ceiling in black energy and then brought it down, falling on top of some other lizards. Beast Girl morphed into a lion and pounced onto some lizards. Pretty boy's hands glowed with green energy, pointed towards a lizard, and green energy then shot out of his hand and towards the lizard, knocking it into the lizard.

Well, that explained why his hands were bound before.

Cyber looked back at the lizards she hit with the fire hydrant; they were rubbing their heads and glaring at her.

"Ya wanna go?" taunted Cyber.

A lizard jabbed its spear towards her, but Cyber grabbed it and pulled it, the lizard lurched forward. She tripped it and it stumbled into the ground.

Cyber then felt a zap in her back, she felt her shoulder. Sure enough, her sweatshirt was ripped and the blue of her shoulder revealed. She turned around and saw a lizard behind her with its spear pointed in front of it, the tip of the spear glowing red. A couple other lizards joined in, zapping her. It didn't hurt too much, though. When they finished, Cyber was fine, but her clothes were completely ruined. She tore off her sweatshirt and sweatpants. It didn't matter anyway.

"Yeah," she said towards the confused lizards, "I'm made o' metal."

She lowered her shoulder, and tackled a lizard into the wall. The impact, however, was too strong, and she made a hole in the wall. Cyber knocked the lizard into the sidewalk outside of the theatre.

She got up, pulled a nearby lamppost out of the ground, and hit it into lizards like a baseball bat.

"Retreat!" she heard a voice yell after about ten minutes of butt-whooping.

The lizards flew off when the voice yelled that, leaving Cyber on the ground watching them fly away. Cyber then looked around to see that the others had brought their fights outside at sometime as well.

Cyber walked over to the others, who had formed a small circle. She glanced at all of them; Revan shifted so his cloak hid him more, Beast Girl was fixing her messed up hair, Robyn was fidgeting with one of her metal things, and pretty boy just stared at the ground. Overall, it was awkward.

Luckily, or unluckily, depends on how you see it, Cyber had been spared an even more awkward silence when a loud noise erupted from the tower that the lizards had placed on the island off of Jump City. Another hologram appeared of the lizard king appeared.

"You have failed to comply with our instructions," announced the lizard king. "We do not take such uncooperative nature lightly. You're city will be destroyed."

The hologram then flickered and disappeared. Cyber glanced towards the others a bit uneasily; how were they going to get out of this one?

"This is all of your fault!" yelled pretty boy angrily towards Robyn. "I commanded that you leave me alone, but you insisted upon being the 'nice'!"

Oh, no he didn't. Cyber silently urged Robyn to smack sense right into him. Things were about to get ugly.

"My fault? MY FAULT?" shrieked Robyn in disbelief. "Yeah, I'M the one who started destroying a random city, I'M the one who started attacking its inhabitants, I'M the one who kissed a freakin' alien, and I'M the one who led hostile space lizards to said alien's freakin' planet! Face it, bub"-Robyn jabbed a finger into pretty boy's chest threateningly-"without me being nice, you would've been captured by the gordianie-whatever and shipped to the Citadel! You wouldn't have lasted thirty minutes! "

The pretty boy's eyes glowed green as he glared at Robyn. "You underestimate my capabilities as a warrior and do not speak about what I can and cannot do!"

"Or what, _pretty boy?"_

Pretty boy apparently knew that Robyn meant that as an insult because he growled and his hands glowed green. Robyn got into a fighting stance.

"Woah, woah, woah," said Cyber, cutting into the middle of the argument. "Relax."

"I will not! She has mocked my powers for battle."

"What you going to do? Cry about it? Did I hurt your fragile feelings?"

"I am not the one who is fragile here."

"Yeah, sure. Let's fight and find out."

"Girl, you betta shut up 'cause we ain't got time for this!"

"Do not interfere with our discussion!"

"Pretty boy, I'm 'bout to knock some sense into you! Don't make me come ova there!"

"What happened to not having time for that?"

"Do not start defending me; I am perfectly capable of doing that myself!"

"As if you would be so lucky as to having _me_ defend _you!_ Besides, even if I did, it would only be because your emotions are probably too frail to withstand the tiniest of insults and I pity you!"

"Do not pity me! You Earthlings are completely confusing! You are nice one moment and then saying mean words the next."

"Cry me a river, pretty boy! Lord knows it'll be a betta use of your time!"

"The two of you will stop using that condescending nickname!"

By that point, the three of them were screaming at each other. Cyber was only aware of how much she wanted to strangle pretty boy and maybe whack Robyn over the head. That girl got vicious when angry. Maybe if Cyber strangled pretty boy and clocked Robyn over the head at the same time it would make her feel better.

"ENOUGH!" roared an angry voice and there was a loud explosion.

Cyber's head snapped towards Revan, who was glowering angrily. Four cars next to him were on fire, but he didn't seem to care.

She glanced next to him. Beast Girl was looking absolutely miserable and Cyber vaguely wondered if that was why Revan had interfered. Cyber felt her facial features soften.

"It doesn't matter who's fault this is. You are being petty, fighting amongst yourselves; that will accomplish nothing. The only thing that matters is that we are in this, and we need to get out of this. And that could only be done if we work together."

Cyber had to admit, the guy seemed pretty in touch with reality. He seemed more grounded then the rest, not letting things as distracting as emotions get in the way.

"Now, will the three of you shut up long enough for us to devise a plan to keep innocent people from being killed?" asked Revan.

Cyber looked towards the others, who made to sound or movement throughout Revan's apparent scolding. She decided to be the bigger person.

"Alrigh'. You gotta plan, Girl Wonder?" She asked.

Robyn sighed. "Yeah, we infiltrate the ship and take it down from the inside out."

"How are we going to do that?" asked Beast Girl, she seemed much happier since they stopped fighting.

"I can handle that," replied Revan.

Cyber and the others didn't have time to object, because suddenly a bubble of dark energy enveloped them all.

* * *

Revan brought the others to the inside of the ship.

"Oh my God, that dark energy gives me goosebumps," said Beast Girl, shivering.

Revan had known that that was going to happen eventually. One of them was going to freak out over his powers.

Revan watched as Robyn looked around the corner. He honestly didn't know where she was from, but it seemed to be a big deal because Beast Girl started freaking out about she was working with her.

"Coast is clear," she remarked.

"Coast?" muttered the red headed alien to himself. "We are on a ship, there is no coast here."

Revan sympathized the redhead; he knew how hard it was to understand a new language's expressions and slang.

"It's just a saying," he explained.

"Oh. Thank you."

Revan watched as Robyn started walking away, turning the corner. She had grown increasingly angrier after the argument with the redhead and Cyber. To be honest, she had a right. Revan and the others followed her

"You shouldn't thank me. Thank her, she's the one who set you free. She was right before."

"No. She was acting quite rude."

"And you were rude before. She helped you, don't yell at her for it. Be a man and apologize."

Revan intentionally left out that it was his idea to help; better the redhead thought the girl had stopped fighting on her own then him suggesting it. Easier to make amends and this little team work better. Azar and the monks never were this emotional. These people wore their hearts on their sleeves, leaving their petty emotions up for manipulation.

The redhead glared at him, but Revan just narrowed his eyes and glared back. Revan saw as the redhead's eyes glazed over a bit as the redhead had what looked like be an internal argument. Revan knew all about those. After about ten seconds, the red head snapped back to reality, sighed, and then sped up to catch up with Robyn, weaving between Cyber and Beast Girl.

Cyber turned around, looking at him and Revan expected to talk with yet another person.

"So, min' tellin' me why your always be yourself?" She asked.

Ah, they were going to have one of these conversations.

"You heard the girl," he said, gesturing towards Beast Girl. "My powers aren't exactly hand in hand with being good socially. I don't exactly exhibit a good vibe, if you know what I'm saying."

"Aww, come on. Robyn basically a teenage bossy ninja girl, Beast Girl can turn into animals, pretty boy's an alien, and I'm mostly made o' metal. You can't be wors' than that."

Revan almost wanted to laugh; he wished he was half robot, that would be better.

"I wouldn't bet on it," he replied.

Cyber stared at him and he was spared from answering when Robyn shushed everyone.

"Guys, that seems to be the control room," said Robyn, gesturing towards the door.

"Yeah, I can, like, totally hear them talking," confirmed Beast Girl. "And-Oh my God! He's starting the countdown!"

"Can you and Revan blast down the door?" asked Robyn towards the redhead, having seemingly made up with him. She then turned towards Revan.

The redhead looked at Revan too and Revan nodded in response. Revan and the redhead shot the door with black and green energy, causing the door to collapse to the ground, smoking.

"The Earthlings think they could defeat us with five heroes?" Revan heard the Gordianian, that's what the redhead called them, king say.

"Yeah," said Robyn. "Oh, and by the way, we're not five heroes, we're one team."

She charged at the Gordianians with Revan and the others following suit.

Revan encased the control panel and blew it up, better they couldn't destroy the city than anything else. Revan then dodged as three Gordianians attacked him. He shot one into the other two, which had a domino effect. The three went spiraling into two other nearby ones.

Revan surveyed the area, Beast Girl was taking on the Gordianian king, with little success. He teleported in front of her when he saw her get smacked into the wall and not get up. He put up a shield, protecting them both.

The Gordianian king managed to break through the shield, but before he could attack them, Robyn jumped onto his back. The Gordianian king let out a roar of rage, trying desperately to get the teenage girl off of his back.

Revan went over to Beast Girl, shaking her shoulder. He was vaguely aware of Robyn, who had just been thrown off the Gordianian king's back and into a wall. That enraged a certain redhead, who started attacking the Gordianian king furiously.

Revan shook Beast Girl's shoulder again. "Get up," he stated.

Beast Girl groaned, and started getting up. Revan helped the green teenager, steading her with an arm around her side, keeping her upright.

Revan turned around, still half supporting Beast Girl, just in time to see the redhead get slammed into the ground. The Gordianian king raised his hands, but a metal fist collided into the Gordianian king's jaw. The Gordianian stumbled backwards as Cyber punched the Gordianian king again.

Beast Girl almost fell again, but Revan shifted her so that she had a better way to support her weight. Her arm now clung around his waist.

The redhead had gotten up, now helping Cyber with her attack on the Gordianian king. The two backed him up to the wall, until the redhead punched towards the Gordianian king's head. He ducked and managed to grab the redhead and throw him into Cyber, both went into the wall next to Robyn, who had just gotten up. Cyber's blue robotic part of her arm slightly transformed and then transformed back at the impact.

Robyn had apparently noticed. "Think you can rewire that into some kind of weapon?"

"I can try, but we ain't got much time," replied Cyber.

Revan could give them time.

"Get away from my friends," he barked. "Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" He blew up the engine and the ship rumbled and then started to free fall. Revan had to tighten his hold on Beast Girl to keep her from falling.

The ship, apparently, hadn't crashed into water. The Gordianian king turned towards Revan, his eyes furious, Revan suspected it was because he destroyed the Gordianian king's ship.

The Gordianian king looked ready to finish Revan and Beast Girl off, but before he could, he suddenly face-planted into the ground.

Revan stared at Cyber, who grinned. Her hand was now morphed into some kind of sonic cannon.

"Alrigh'," she said, "I'm only gonna say this once: booyah!"

"We are victorious, yes?" asked the redhead.

"Oh yeah, we are!" Robyn pumped a fist into the air.

"Dudes, we, like, totally kicked their butts!" said Beast Girl enthusiastically.

Revan raised an eyebrow at her. Did she not notice her getting thrown into a wall? "You do realize that you were almost knocked unconscious, right?"

Beast Girl waved the hand that wasn't around Revan in a 'whatever' motion. "Details, details," she said.

Revan sighed, "Does that mean if I let you go now, you won't fall?"

"'Course! I'mma big girl!"

Revan let go of her immediately, and she almost fell, but steadied herself before she hit the ground.

"Give a girl a little warning next time, Rev," said Beast Girl.

"Don't call me Rev; it's Revan."

"Nope, we're friends so I'm calling you Rev!"

"Who said we were friends?"

"You did, like, a minute ago."

"No, I didn't."

With that, Revan jumped off the ship, whose top had been blown off, and into an island. He started walking away. He stopped at the edge of the island near the beach. He already had a headache. Why did he help her again?

Revan heard footsteps coming closer and he knew who it was without looking.

"Ah yeah, you, like, totally did."

In all honesty, Revan knew he did. However, he would never be left alone if he told her that. She was like some kind of leach, which was a slightly amusing thought because she could probably turn into one.

"No."

"Yep! You did! I remember! You said 'stay away from my friends' and the blew up the ship! Ha! I told you we needed your black-magic-explodey-thingy-whatever!"

There was a chuckle behind them and Revan turned to see Cyber with a slight smile on her face.

She then stared out, her jaw dropping in what looked to be awe. "Woah."

Revan looked back to the sea, it was an incredible view of the ocean and the city.

"Somebody oughta build a house out here," she said.

"Oh yeah, if you like sunshine and the beach. You should totally get a tan, Rev," chirped Beast Girl.

Revan rolled his eyes. "How do you know I don't have one already?"

"Doubt it, Rev."

"Only one way to find out," said Robyn suddenly, standing next to Cyber. She smirked and then pulled down Revan's hood.

The three girls stared at him. He felt his cheeks flare and pulled up his hood, shooting Robyn a reproachful look.

"Your hair's like a really dark purple, like it's, like, almost black, but purple, and your skin is gray," said Beast Girl in surprise.

Pot calling the kettle black.

"And your skin and hair are both green," he answered.

Beast Girl pursed her lips. "Touche."

Suddenly, there was another set of footsteps and the redhead alien came in a different set of clothes. His sleeveless shirt, pants, and boots were all a regal purple and the armor on his clothes were gone.

"Lookin' nice, pretty boy," whistled Cyber teasingly.

"Hey, you never told me your name," said Robyn.

"You can just call me Kor," replied the redhead.

So, the guy's nickname was Kor,. Alright.

"I wish to stay on this planet. The people are most strange here, but also most kind. May I?" asked Kor.

Guy thought humans were kind. Cute.

"You don't need our permission," answered Revan in response, ignoring Kor's ignorance of Earth culture.

"But if you want our friendship, Kor, you got it," said Robyn.

"Do you guys think that we could maybe, like, I dunno, stay a team?" asked Beast Girl, eyes shining hopefully.

"I would be fine with it," said Robyn.

"Me too," agreed Cyber.

"I would be delighted," said Kor.

The four of them looked at Revan, who sighed. So maybe he was a bit fond of them, so what?

"Fine, whatever," he said.

They apparently took that as a yes, because Kor smiled, Cyber grinned, Robyn smirked, and Beast Girl beamed at him.

"O-M-G, I can't believe I'm on an actual team with people my age!" squealed Beast Girl. "We could have like slumber parties and get pizza and go to the fair and kick bad guy butt! Oh my God! It's going to be so, like, much fun!"

Revan rubbed his temple, this team thing would take some getting used to.

_**So, that was the first chapter. Okay, before I say anything, I want to point out that all of the chapters won't be episodes. Only a select few that I will decide. Also, not all the chapters will be this long either. And I'm a really slow writer since my laptop broke so I'm writing this on my phone. **_

**_Next, I know that I changed the names a couple of times, like Cyber being called red eye girl by Robyn and yoga girl by Beast Girl and Kor being called pretty boy by Cyber, redhead by Revan, and the alien by Robyn, this is because even if it is in third person, it shows thoughts of a specific character (think of_ Harry Potter_) and I think different characters would think of people who's names they don't know differently, depending on their personality. _**

**_Well, thank you so much for reading! I hope you like it! Review please! They're greatly appreciated! _**

**_-LVROX51_**

**_P.S. I know that Robyn could've been spelled Robin, but I went with Carrinth's spelling for two reasons; 1) because I would get confused between canon!Robin and genderbent!Robin when writing, and 2) I feel that a female Richard Grayson (who will be Rebecka 'Becka' Grayson) would like to be Robyn just to spite Batman with her spunky spelling. _**


End file.
